Japanese Utility Model Publication JP53-42235 discloses an oscillating actuator system having a single output for imparting a reciprocating motion to a load, i.e., the inner cutter of a dry shaver. The actuator includes a stator assembly including an electromagnet and an oscillator held in a closely spaced relation with the stator assembly. The oscillator includes a permanent magnet that is magnetically coupled to the electromagnet for driving the oscillator in response to an alternating current supplied to the electromagnet. While driving the oscillator, the stator assembly is subject to counter vibrations, causing unpleasant stator vibrations felt by a user and eventually lessening the output power of the actuator.